battlecraftccgfandomcom-20200216-history
Raids
Engage in co-operative multiplayer to defeat the challenging Bosses and their minions! * Earn rewards through glorious victory! * Upgrade your own customizable Commander card! __TOC__ 'What is a Raid?' Raids are a multiplayer event where a limited number of players fight battles against instances of a common enemy deck. Each battle that is won by a player deals damage to the Raid Mobs and Boss. If enough damage is dealt to defeat the raid boss within the set time limit, the participating players receive raid points based on how much damage they managed to inflict during the raid. Sufficient amounts of these raid points will determine the tier of rewards that player receives in the raid. 'Unlocking Raids' Some raids have requirements that you can unlock by completing specific objectives in the game. (Currently, there is no raid that requires the completion of an objective to unlock) 'Basic Raid' There are currently five (5) Basic Raids to choose from, each having a unique Bonus token reward for players to obtain. Check Token drops for specific tokens and its drop location 'Advanced Raid' Oracle of Destiny is currently the only Advanced Raid. It can be played either in Normal or Hardcore Mode. 'Master Raid' Master Raid is still in development. 'Raid Mechanics' 'Raid Slots' Players are given a raid slot to do raids. Initiating and joining a raid uses a raid slot. Players initiate and join a raid from the raid list. More raid slots are available to membership users and for purchase. 'Hardcore mode Vs Normal Mode' It costs 10 magna to initiate and join a hardcore mode raid. Hardcore mode unlocks better raid rewards, but the mobs, and raid battles are significantly harder. Once a raid is initiated, a countdown timer starts; the amount of time is specific to each raid. Inside a raid, players can spend X supply to fight a raid battle. If the player wins the battle, damage is inflicted on the Raid Boss/Mob, anywhere between 20 - 40. If enough damage is inflicted to defeat the Raid Boss before the countdown expires, the raid immediately ends in victory. If the damage inflicted is not enough to defeat the Raid Boss before the countdown timer expires, the Raid will end in defeat. Regardless of the outcome, the Raid will enter a cooldown state, the length of which is calculated as 24 hours plus remaining countdown time. If the raid ended in defeat, none of the participants will gain any Raid Points. If the raid ends in victory, the participants have to return to the raid view and click the Claim Rewards button in order to claim their reward, which is based on the amount of Raid Points accumulated during the raid. 'Inviting Party Members/ Joining Raid' There are 3 ways to invite players to a raid :- *Invite Party Button - Each raid has invite party button, which when clicked, allows the player to search for other players. *Share Raid Link - A link which participants can copy and use to invite other players to participate in the raid, up to a maximum number of participants determined by the specific raid. *Public listing - Puts your raid up for other players to preview your raid and join. Players can also join raids from here. 'Raid Battles' The enemy deck encountered within raid battles differs from those available to players: *The raid opponent is unique to that raid, and is significantly more powerful than any available to players. E.g. starting Morale and Energy may differ. *The enemy has access to cards that are much more powerful than cards available to players. These will either be cards unique to the raid, or upgraded versions of cards found elsewhere in the game, as well as not adhering to unique rules. *The enemy deck is not the same every time; rather it consists of a set of cards that appear every battle, plus some selections from each of several pools of cards. If a battle ends in victory for the player, 20-40 damage is dealt against the raid mob, and the player receives 1-5 shards and 10-20 xp. 'Raid Battle Rewards' Killstreaks : Gain additional RP bonus when you score *3 battle wins - 5 RP *5 battle wins - 15 RP *10 battle wins - 30 RP 'Raid Rewards' To qualify for rewards in a raid a player has to acquire a minimum of 200 RP in a raid. Players will receive a tiered reward, bonus reward and shards relative to their RP earned. 'Tiered Rewards' Raid Rank will determine/guarantee a fixed reward provided for that raid. Raid ranks are divided into 4 ranks and the numbers required to achieve each rank is available in the raid. 'Bonus Rewards' To qualify for bonus reward a player needs to achieve a minimum of 200 RP in a raid. A Bonus rewards is randomly given and does not follow the tier rewards.